Best Friends
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Zeref is leaving for collage and Mavis still needs to confess her feelings to him. Will she tell Zeref her feelings or will she cave and not tell him at all?


Fairy Tail

Mavis x Zeref

Mavis was sitting in Zeref's room waiting for him to get back with the snacks for their studying session.

"Mavis. Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

Lucy was a close friends of the family and Natsu's girlfriend.

"Why wouldn't she?" Gray asked. He was reading a book of Natsu's from his room which was a romance comedy book Mavis gave him as a birthday gift.

"Gary! Stop taking my books! And put your pants back on!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Crap!" Gray realized he's been laying in his underwear for the last half hour.

"What is going on?" Zeref asked holding a tray of cookies and chocolate milk in glasses.

"Nothing." Lucy said.

Mavis smiled. "Those snacks look good." Mavis said.

Zeref sat down and smiled. "Nothing too sweet for my best friend." He said to her.

Mavis and Zeref have been best friends for so long it's crazy just how long.

Zara would be proud that Mavis made a new close friends after she died.

Zara was Mavis best friend for almost ten years before she met Zeref.

Only after a year Zara was killed by Cancer that no one found. Mavis lost her best friend around age 11 or 12.

But once Zeref was there things changed for the better.

Mavis still misses her. And Zeref is there when she needs to talk about her. Zeref always listens to her.

"You two are so sweet together." Lucy says.

"We are the same as you and the spirits." Mavis says glaring.

Natsu and Lucy found out about Mavis little crush on her best friend and have been teasing her over the years.

"Just a joke." Lucy says.

"Look at the time guys." Gray speaks once he has his pants and shirt on.

"Shoot! i need to get home!" Lucy says.

Mavis smirks. "Loki really can't wait for movie night." Lucy glares at Mavis.

"You little devil." She says.

"I'll walk you home." Natus says. Gray walks down with them and out the door.

"Finally." Mavis says.

"Mavis." Zeref speaks.

"There is something we need to talk about." Mavis knew this was coming but not this soon.

"I'll be graduating next month. I have been excepted into collage. So I won't be around much." Zeref explains.

Mavis knew Zeref was planning to go over seas for collage.

"I see. Don't worry about me and Natsu. I'm sure we can take care of each other. And Lucy and Gray as well." Mavis said faking a small smile.

"I know you will be fine." Zeref said. He gave Mavis a kiss on her head and laughed. "My little princess."

Mavis blushed deep red. "Um..T-thanks!" She said so suddenly.

Weeks went by and Mavis watched as Zeref was now graduating and it was a happy day.

Mavis couldn't tell him now. But if she doesn't do it then who knows what kind of girls will take him away.

"Mavis?" Lucy spoke to her.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? I know Zeref leaving is sad for you. But-"

"I'm fine Lucy. I'll tell him someday. But...maybe now's not the time." Mavis said blushing.

Lucy sighed. Mavis knew she needed to tell him. "Zeref, I love you" She thought looking at him.

Zeref was smiling and being all happy but this was going to be hard.

"I leave in like three days." Zeref said to someone.

Mavis still had time. Three days is plenty of time to tell him. Or just not tell him and hang out with him for three whole days.

The next day...

"Zeref!" Mavis got up at like six in the morning and ran all the way to his house.

"Mavis?" Zeref opened his window half asleep. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I want to hang out. Just the two of us like old times." Mavis said.

Zeref sighed. "Anything for you my princess." He smiled a little.

Zeref got dressed and headed outside to meet her.

"So where to?" He asked.

Mavis started walking. "Wherever the breeze takes us." She said.

It was a line Natsu used to get Lucy to follow. Even though it was only because Happy ran away.

"Alright." Zeref chuckled and followed behind her.

Mavis and Zeref walked around everywhere. People said hi to them and Mavis kept on going.

"What is with you?" Zeref asked. "Do you think I don't know."

Mavis stopped. "What are you talking about." She said turning slowly to face him. 'I can't have a normal day with my best friend?" She asked like a sweet innocent little girl. it was like the day they met.

Zeref was taken aback and also caught off guard.

"I just want to be with you. You are leaving in three days right. Well two now." Mavis said.

Zeref sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I should have thought about this. Let's finish having a great day. And maybe tomorrow we can go see that movie you've been wanting to see." He smiled patting her head.

Mavis blushed looking at him. "Okay!" She said.

"And we can get ice cream with Lucy and Natsu afterward." Zeref added.

Natsu was his younger brother so... "Okay! I love them too." Mavis said without realizing.

Zeref felt a little pain but he knew what she meant.

Day two...

Mavis got ready in the afternoon for the movie with Zeref then Ice cream after with Nastu and Lucy.

"Are you ready yet?" Zeref shouted from outside.

Mavis smiled and ran downstairs. "Coming!" She shouted. Locking the door behind her she walked with Zeref to the theater to watch "Aquaman."

(First movie came to mind)

Mavis was excited. Being alone with Zeref in the dark. Okay not totally alone.

"Do you want anything?" Zeref asked.

'Nope! if I do then I'll get up and miss something. Besides, Were having ice cream later. Can't ruin my sweet tooth." She laughed.

The movie went on and Mavis tried to hold Zeref's hand.

"I can do this!" The thought to herself.

But no matter how many times she couldn't touch him.

After the movie...

"Zeref! Mavis!" Natsu shouted.

Zeref and Mavis came to the shop where the ice cream was and Lucy could tell that things were not going the way she wanted it to.

But to Mavis she was at least having fun.

"So Zeref. Are you ready? You leave tomorrow." Lucy asked.

"I think so. Are you planning on saying goodbye?" Zeref asked.

Lucy and Natsu nodded. Mavis mumbled but said yes anyway.

It was now the last day. Mavis stayed in her room till she got the text from Gray.

"Meet be at the beach." It read.

Mavis got up with a sigh and headed out.

"What is it Gray?" She asked when she spotted him.

"You sure about this?" Gray asked.

Mavis shook her head. "No. But I can't do this in person. Besides, he never really liked me from the start. He only pitied me." Mavis said.

Sure she had planned to confess. But only to see if his mind would change about her.

"Seriously? That sounds like Erza trying to not think about Jellal." Gray scoffed.

Mavis smiled. "Same is said about you and Juvia."

That was a good comeback.

"Whatever." Gray said walking past her. "If you really think this is best then I won't stop you." Mavis stood on the white sands alone as Gray walks away and Zeref's ship leaves.

With Zeref...

"Are you sure about this?" Lucy asks.

"Take care of her for me." Zeref says.

"We will." Natsu says shaking his hand.

"She deserves to know." Lucy says about to cry.

Zeref chuckles and walks on to the ship.

Holding up a letter...

"Dear Zeref.

I love you. I know you don't feel the same way. So, if you ever come back here...

Just know. I won't be the same.

Love your best friend, Mavis."

Zeref sits on a bench looking out at the sea.

"Mavis. my princess of light. You knew well that a creature of darkness can't ever love. And you knew the reason I only became friends with you." He said remembering Zara.

"Take care of her." He voice echoed.

I'll do my best. But...I'm not your substitute." He said.

He won't be a replacement for her. Not to hurt Mavis. This was best after all.

And as the ship sailed past the beach shore he saw Mavis standing there tears flowing down her face. But her smile still bright as ever.

The End.

 **I know this seems sad but it's like a other world version of them two being apart. Till Lucy and Natsu bring them back together.**

 **Hope you all like it.**


End file.
